Always
by HGismylife
Summary: A collection of HG one-shots. Not in any particular order. First installment published. Starts after the Battle of Hogwarts. Rated for later chapters.


Beware. This is teeth-rotting fluff and read at your own risk.

Please review & no flames!

**"Do something every day that scares you" ~ Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

Everywhere.

It tasted metallic; drowned his tastebuds. The colour was amaranth; deepest and darkest carmine - it enveloped his eyes and lunged at his soul, until red took over and there was nothing else; only pain, suffering, agony all around.

The grime was dominant, yet it could not conquer the blood - but it was nevertheless abundant in the quest to overrule all else - gritty and unpleasant, it was slathered across his face as if it had been slapped; it blended with russet and crimson to create the ultimate autumn brown - however it was an eyesore, and the moisture it entailed soon faded away over minutes.

The room was empty; he was glad of it. Nobody could bear to become in close proximity to him after what he had done. Fred. Tonks. Remus. Colin.

All of them. Their blood soaked his hands. Their families, scarred by his doing.

He should have died.

Harry could feel the fresh wound seeping the sacrifice it had made; blood settled into his drenched, ebony locks. The charcoal-coloured wire of his milk-bottle glasses seemed to cut into the bare skin harshly all of a sudden. It rubbed and throbbed, but he deserved it.

"Harry..."

That _voice. _Could it be...? It was slightly hoarse and rasping, as though it had been scratched by a rough knife, but all the same, he recognised it instantly and felt something grip his heart and plunge bony, spidery fingers into the malleble depths.

"Harry...where are you..._Harry_..."

It was louder and clearer this time, echoing throughout his ears, it couldn't be real, she was not here, he would wake up in that deserted tent, alone with Ron and Hermione in a cold sweat, because she was not there, it was not real yet it yearned it to be-

"Harry. You're hiding."

He had wrenched his eyes closed in a half-hearted effort to stop dreaming about something he couldn't have, but the sound of her voice after so long forced them open, and forbidding, sorrow-embedded emerald eyes found beautiful, tearful amber-tinted topaz.

"_Ginny_..."

He drank in her appearance with even more eager spirit then he would with Quidditch; or Sirius returning; or anything.

She too was blood-splattered (his heart twisted painfully as he saw the gashes scorching her delicate, vanilla-complexion and enough scars to outshine his own) and grime thrived amongst her skin, grazing her hands, but she had never looked more attractive.

Her dark red mane tumbled elegantly down, ceasing in upturned curls at her waist and yet the usual poise had been ripped from its ettiquette. Eyes were glistening with the remnants of silver-wrapped tears but this caused the topaz to be illuminated by a new kind of light, shining bright.

"Hey, stranger." she choked out, refusing to let tears overcome her voice.

He watched her with precision. "Ginny...you should be with your family."

"Why?" she asked defiantly, a spark ignited in her eyes and they immediately began to blaze rebelliously.

"Because...because you shouldn't be around me."

"Really, Harry? Why?" she spoke softly, and her gentle tone sent warm shivers rocketing down his spine.

"I killed Fred." he murmured, and tears blurred her orbs.

"No you didn't." she said harshly. "Voldemort killed my brother. You saved the rest of us."

"I-"

"Harry...you just _died _for us..."

"Ginny?"

"Yes..."

"Shut up."

"Oi, Potter. Don't tell me to shut up or I'll-"

* * *

><p>"-Oh-"<p>

"-Yeah, sorry-"

"-No Harry, don't apologise-"

"-I didn't mean to, I know we aren't...together-"

"-exactly."

Harry stared at her as if she was the most perplexing person on Earth - including Luna Lovegood - and felt a jolt of unknown euphoria startle his stomach as the insides seemed to become jelly and he felt weightless, body filling with hot air.

"I didn't wait all that time for nothing." Ginny said brightly, swiping away the droplets decorating her large eyes. "Besides, that was our first kiss in...how long?"

"Eight months, three weeks and five days." answered Harry automatically, before his cheeks exploded in a dark scarlet and his eyes seemed to be magnetised to the floor.

Ginny grinned. "That makes Kiss Number 34, counting the ones we had at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes swivelled towards her in one swift motion. "I never liked the number 34." A hint of a smile was tugging at his lips.

"Me neither." Ginny agreed wickedly, a glint smoldering away in her humour-filled eyes. "I prefer the number 35, myself."

"Me too." Harry felt himself smile for what felt like the first time in forever, and suddenly a pair of strawberry-tasting lips were smothering his own, and his breath caught in his throat as a captivating sensation enveloped him and his "ex" girlfriend.

"Ewwww!"

"Go away, Ron." Ginny muttered darkly without lifting her gaze from Harry's in between connecting their lips as her whole body came down with a knee-collapsing disease.

Harry grinned against her lips. "Go snog Hermione."

At that moment, a very irritated voice pierced the dormitory.

"_Honestly_, Ronald!"

* * *

><p>First one done! Please review &amp; tell me what you thought. I will get back to you ASAP. Requests are readily accepted. Hope this was realistic enough. <p>


End file.
